Shadow of a Hidden Secret
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: A continent has been hidden and has been happy but what is going to happen when they are discovered? Follow Team Mystic as they try to keep their home hidden and try to avoid being captured by those of the Outside magical world...
1. Chapter 1 Accidental Acceptance

_Within the magical world here is a place that is known as the Elemental Nations because of the number of Elemental witches and wizards that came from there. It was also rumored that the Nations was where the two greatest wizards of all time Merlin and Clow Reed were born. The outside world and the Nations got along well but over the centuries it started distancing itself from the rest of the magical world until one day it cut itself off from them completely and taking their people back from where they had been visiting. Those in the royal council at the time within the Nations supported the isolation and even Obliviated all information from those who had been there and destroyed information on their exact location so no one would be able to find them again._

_The Elemental Nations was ruled by the descendants of Clow and Merlin, the Namikaze family and also had a ruling council to help run all of the villages within said nations. Not all of the Nations were magical and nearly everyone was either a ninja or kunoichi. Over time it became so that only the royal family and four other families in all of the Nations were able to use magic and chakra while everyone else could only use chakra or were civilians because they could not use either kind of energy. The other four families who were capable of using magic and chakra other than the royal ruling family were the Uchiha clan of Konoha, the v. Britannia family of Kumo, the Sabaku family of Suna and the Aburame clan of Konoha. Over time thought the family members lost the ability to use magic but they were still considered magical and a few gained some bloodlines instead of the magic they were once able to wield._

_One day the current emperor Minato Namikaze was outside of a birthing room pacing like no tomorrow. His wife, Hitomi Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze, daughter of the Uchiha Patriarch Madara Uchiha and his wife Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to his son the Crown Prince Naruto Izuna. When the two were first married they were told that they may not be able to have children but when they heard that they would not let it get to them. The two tried everything that they could think of and after being married and trying for three years they were able to tell all of their people that Hitomi was pregnant with their son and heir but it would be their only child because the body of Hitomi was not going to be able to handle another birth. But instead of being sad about only having one heir for the throne the people were happy that the royal family would be having at least one child and were calling him a miracle child: "Your highness! Your highness Dobby has found something!"_

_Minato turned around to see one of their new house elves Dobby coming into the room with a bundle in his arms: "What is the matter Dobby?" "Dobby was in the garden wedding it when Dobby heard crying and then found this in the bushes master." Minato got down to one knee in front of the house elf and moved the blanket to reveal a slightly pale black haired and green eyed baby: "Dear Kami-sama! Who would want to abandon a child as precious as this little one? Dobby, would you please bring me a parchment from the DNA office in the underground level please? I want to see what kind of monsters would abandon their child like this." Dobby nodded, handed the baby to Minato and disappeared with a pop: "Winky!" there was another pop and a female elf with a white toga appeared: "Winky can you please bring me a bottle of warm milk for this little one please? He seems very hungry right now."_

_Winky disappeared and three minutes later she came back with a warm bottle and another blanket that looked fluffier than the one that was on the baby now: "Winky is bringing the bottle and a warmer blanket master." Minato thanked her and once she had disappeared back to the palace he carefully lay the baby on the small bed one of his ANBU had provided and took off the other blanket, revealing a green onesie that matched his eyes and black booties with a pendant around his neck that read: _'Evans-Prince-Snape"_ "So you are from the Outside then little one? Well, our perimeter charms and seals have not gone off to signify that we have more intruders so you must be here by the will of Kami-sama." He wrapped the dry blanket around the baby and handed him to one of the nurses as he took the parchment from Dobby. He spread the parchment on his knees and used a senbon to take three drops of blood from the baby, who whimpered slightly but did not cry. Minato put the three drops of blood on the parchment and after a moment some words appeared on it:_

'Harrison Evan Snape

Mother- Lily Snape nee Evans

Father- Severus Prince Snape

Heir to Snape Family

Heir to Prince Family

Heir to Evans Vault #269

Heir to vaults #218, #472 & #319'

_Minato was still reading the parchment when the doors to the birthing room opened and his mother Tsunade came out with a smile on her face: "You have a lovely baby boy Minato. Do you want to come and see him and your wife?" Minato quickly gave Dobby instructions to settle the other baby in the royal nursery and then went into the delivery room where his beautiful wife Hitomi was sitting on the bed smiling with a tired face: "Come and meet our precious son Mina-chan." Minato grinned like a loon and quickly sat at her side to look at his sleeping son. The baby was a light tan color but still slightly favored the Uchiha coloring, blond and black fuzz on his head, but more black than blond: "He is so beautiful Omi-chan. He even has the whisker marks that show that he is part Uzumaki." "Our little Naru-chan is going to be a great man one day."_

_Minato held the baby boy gently and said: "Please try not to panic my love but...there was a small breach in our magical borders." The face of Hitomi fell into panic but he took her hand and said with a small smile on his face: "Do not panic my love please. Dobby was in the gardens and found a baby that looks about two months old all wrapped in a blanket within the bushes. It must be by the will of Kami that he appeared on the day out precious son and heir was born. He, along with Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Lelouche and Gaara will be his personal guards as their fathers were mine." Hitomi smiled softly and they kissed before turning back to their baby boy, who was looking at them with Sharingan eyes that faded to sapphire blue: "Barely born and already setting records. You are going to be a great man one day Naruto Izuna Namikaze..."_

It had been nearly eleven years now and the people of the Elemental Nations were happy still. The Uchiha Clan, the Aburame Clan, the v. Britannia clan and the Sabaku Clan were all over the moon that Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Lelouche and Gaara all showed that they were able to use magic and chakra. The royal family had adopted little Harrison and gave him the name of Ichiro Namikaze. He, as well as the other six boys were loyal to Minato and his wife but they were deathly loyal when it came to Crown Prince Izuna. They all entered the shinobi academy at the age of five and graduated at the age of six, Madara coming out of retirement to become their Sensei. The families and the two councils tried to make the boys into two different teams but they all ran from them and hid within the Magical Forest of Death, refusing to come out at all until they were all put on one team, which eventually happened after they were in the Forest for nearly a week.

The boys at the moment were at the hospital in a waiting room. They had just gotten back from an S-rank mission to Snow Province when they were told that their Sensei Madara was in the hospital because of a training accident. They signed in at the front gate and then apparated to the waiting room where Itachi, the older brother of Sai and Sasuke was waiting and pacing with worry on his face: "Oh thank Kami that you have finally arrived! The doctors said that he had some broken ribs, and a few that punctured his lungs from one of his training sessions while waiting for your team to come back home." Naruto widened his eyes behind his dragon mask and tried to run through the doors but Itachi held him back and said: "You can't go in there Izuna! Do you really think that Madara-sama would want any of you to see him vulnerable like that?" The young ANBU general froze and after a moment nodded so Itachi let him go. Naruto glanced at the closed door and after another moment sat down as close to the door as possible, the young man removing his mask and running a hand through his hair, making the others in the room blush. Naruto had sunny blond hair that was almost completely dominated with blue/black hair that came from the Uchiha side of the family.

It was down to his waist and kept in a tight braid so it would not get in his way during missions. Many of the people, including his grandfather and the rest of his family wanted him to cut it but he would never do it and whenever they tried to do it when he was asleep it would break the instrument that they were trying to use. His eyes were an amazing sapphire blue with three emerald rings in each eye that glowed with power from time to time and made many people love him, which he ignored. He had five whisker marks on each cheek and wore three earrings in his left ear, one bearing the Uchiha crest, one the Uzumaki swirl and one of the Senju family crest. At the top of his left ear he wore a metal piece that bore the Namikaze royal crest, marking him as the crown prince and heir to the throne as well as Patriarch to the four families. His friends and brother sat in the seats around him and were sitting quietly when the door opened and one of the doctors came in: "I am sorry to say that there is nothing that we can do to save Madara-sama. Izuna-sama he wishes to see you one last time. Itachi-san please call the Uchiha council and the royal family. They may want to come here so that they could say good-bye." Itachi disappeared to do his task and the others stood in a protective formation around the door as Naruto followed the doctor into the room, said doctor leaving after showing him which area Madara was resting in.

Naruto placed a hand on the door and after taking a calming breath he slid it open to go inside. He turned the small corner and stopped short, a tear coming to his eyes. His favorite grandfather, head of the mighty Uchiha Clan that he was heir of and greatest shinobi of his age was lying in bed looking like a helpless old man, his long black hair having large patches of silver, his eyes no longer shining or full of life and a breathing mask on his face: "I...Izu-chan is Th...that you?" Naruto smiled and went to sit by the head of the bed and taking his hand to squeeze it tightly: "I am dying Izu-chan; it was bound to happen one of these days." Naruto shook his head fervently and was going to pull out the key that no one knew he had but Madara squeezed his hand in slight warning and said: "No Izu-chan don't reveal who you are because of me. You s...swore to keep it until you turn twelve in four months."

Naruto looked at his grandfather with a pleading look in his eyes but Madara shook his head slowly and said: "Naruto Izuna you swore to me that you would not reveal your true self until you were able to handle all of your powers when you turn twelve." Naruto hesitated for a moment but the look on the face of his grandfather made him put the key back under his uniform, tears falling down his face like a river. Madara carefully moved over in his bed and Naruto climbed in, the young ANBU holding his grandfather tightly as his grandfather did him, the older man slowly taking shorter breaths: "I love you Izuna-chan..." "I l...love you Jii-chan." Madara smiled softly and passed away as he fell asleep, Naruto sobbing silently: " Jii-chan..."

Out in the waiting room about ten minutes later the Uchiha clan representatives, Minato Hitomi, Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared in front of the room where Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Gaara, Lelouche and Ichiro were standing guard, the six moving so that the group could go in. They went to the window that showed into the room and their hearts broke into pieces. The machines that were connected to Madara were silent and the breathing mask that had been helping him breath was on the floor. But what broke them inside was that Naruto was curled up next to his deceased grandfather sobbing silently, his hand gripping the shirt Madara was wearing, his elderly face showing that he was finally at peace. Minato and Hitomi went to the door and tried to open it but it would not budge an inch. No matter what they tried they were not able to get it to open: "It is locked with magic majesty."

The group turned around and saw Ichiro standing there, his deep green eyes filled with sadness: "Izuna-sama will not allow anyone in the room right now so you are just going to have to wait I am afraid." Jiraiya thought for a minute but then looked at his other grandson and said: "If it is being held shut by magic then can you or one of the others open it for us?" Ichiro glared at Jiraiya and instead of answering him he just turned around and walked out of the other door, leaving them standing and staring in shock. Fugaku stared after the young man and then asked: "Is Ichiro the only one who is like that with you Jiraiya-san?" Jiraiya shook his head and said: "Actually no one on Team Mystic likes me, including my grandsons. None of them talk to me and just glare at me. And when I try to speak to either of my grandsons they just apparate away and leave me standing alone in the cold." All of their eyes widened and his wife Tsunade asked: "And why have you not told anyone about this pervert?" "Tsu-chan don't call me that! And to answer the question I didn't tell anyone because I thought that they would grow out of it eventually."

They turned back to face the window and saw that Naruto had stopped crying and was just lying there with a blank look on his face. After a few moments of sitting there he gave his deceased grandfather a kiss on the cheek before disappearing in a bolt of black lightning, his friends and brother in the waiting room going back to their quarters in the palace so they could wait for him to come back. Once the others had all said their farewells to Madara some of the Uchiha Clan members came and took the body so that they could prepare for a funeral in two days. In the middle of the Magical Forest of Death, or Training Grounds 44 Naruto was sitting on top of their large tower in the middle of the trees with a sad look on his normally cheerful face.

He reached into a side bag and pulled out the ring, amulet and pendant that his grandfather had given him when he had turned nine. His grandfather and five friends along with his adopted brother Ichiro knew who he really was and as the Uchiha Clan were direct descendants of Clow Reed they had the jewelry that he used to wear and when Madara saw that he was the reincarnation of the great wizard he gave the prized jewelry to his grandson without any of the others knowing that he even had it. He also had another secret that no one, including his grandfather had known. He was also the reincarnation of the great First Wizard Merlin himself. Naruto put the jewelry back into the box so he could put it on when he turned twelve. He was lying back and thinking about different things when he felt a disturbance in the magical barrier that surrounded the Elemental Nations. He quickly activated the Team Mystic emergency beacon and dashed through the tree tops to the entrance of the Forest where the rest of his team was waiting for him with worried looks on their faces. Sai took a step forward and said: "We also felt the magical disturbance Izuna-sama. When are we going to go and find the source of the disturbance?"

Naruto snapped his mask back into place and motioned that they were going to go right then and there so the team snapped their masks back on as well and sent a hawk summons back to the village before taking off towards Wave, worried looks on their faces. Back at the palace Minato, Hitomi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were in the gardens telling stories about Madara when they heard a screech above them. They looked up and a hawk came down and dropped a scroll into the lap of Minato before screeching once more and flying away. Minato picked up the scroll and when he saw the seal for Team Mystic on it he opened it quickly and read it to himself: **'Papa, Team Mystic and I felt a disturbance in the Wave area of the magical ****barrier and I fear something may have broken through so we are going to go and investigate. We promise to come back soon and to be careful.-Izuna' **"Oh dear Kami-sama..."

Hitomi took the scroll from her husband and read it as well, her eyes widening: "B...but they just came back from a three month mission not even four hours ago!" Tsunade and Jiraiya grabbed the scroll and once they had read it they looked up and said in unison: "We will go after them and help them if they need it." Minato and Hitomi nodded so once his parents were out of sight Minato gave his wife a kiss and said: "I have to tell the others about this Omi-chan so do you wish to come with me or do you want to stay here for now?" "I am going to come with you Minato. I don't think that you should handle this alone." He gave his wife a grateful look and the two dashed inside and to the council room at the palace where the council had already gathered when Tsunade and Jiraiya informed them of something happening. Once the doors had been sealed so no one could enter or hear what was being said Minato stood in front where everyone, including those on the screens from the different Provinces could see him and said: "Someone or something has broken through the magical barriers surrounding the Elemental Nations Kingdom."

Everyone in the room and on the screens gasped in horror and Clovis, the father of Lelouche and leader of Kumo Province asked: "What did His Majesty do when he felt the disturbance in our borders Minato-dono?" Minato ran a hand through his hair and said: "Despite barely coming home from a three month mission in Snow Province he and Team Mystic left to the site of the disturbance not too long ago." all of their eyes widened but before they could start ranting and Clovis could start yelling Hitomi held the scroll up and said: "We did not send them out they left all on their own. The only reason that we knew about it was because His Majesty sent us a scroll with his Hawk summons saying what they had felt and where they were going. The letter told us that they were going to Wave Village so Tsunade and Jiraiya left to follow them just in case they needed help." They all calmed down but Hizashi Hyuuga, joint head of the Hyuuga Clan put his hand in the air and asked: "Was sending Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya wise Minato-dono? Team Mystic is not very tolerant or fond of your mother and none of them can even stand being in the same Province as your father and for good reason as well."

Everyone turned to him and Sasori, the father of Gaara and leader of Sand Province asked: "So do you know why His Majesty and Team Mystic loath that pervert and dislike the Lady so much?" Hizashi nodded and said: "Lady Tsunade tried to watch one of their magical training sessions once, which is why they train in Training Grounds 44 but that is nothing compared to what Jiraiya tried to do. Do you all remember when His Majesty learned that his Henge changed his actual body structure?" They all nodded and Hizashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat: "Well, His Majesty used his female form to infiltrate Tanzaku Gai to rescue my son Neji from those shadow creatures and he ran into a very drunk Jiraiya." Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka Clan widened her eyes in horror and put a hand to her mouth: "Oh dear Kami-sama no!"

Hizashi put his head down and said: "Jiraiya tried to rape His Majesty but the rest of Team Mystic and Madara-sama found them just in time and threw Jiraiya off before it could get anywhere. His Majesty was so traumatized that he stopped talking and does not like to use that Henge anymore." While they were there talking about what was happening in Konoha Team Mystic was literally flying through the tress on metal boards covered in invisible seals and runes that allowed them to fly, which they made when they went to Iron Province to learn the way of the sword from Master Samurai Mifune. They felt someone following them so the group sped up and disappeared into the distance, Tsunade and Jiraiya trying to catch up. But after awhile they had to stop and take a quick break: "Damn those Gaki are fast when they want to be."

About three and a half hours later the sun was starting to set when the team finally reached Wave: "Can you narrow down where in this village the disturbance was majesty?" Naruto closed his eyes and after a minute he turned and dashed towards another part of the woods with his team close behind, all of them tired but wanting to figure out what was going on. After a little while of running they came to a small clearing where they saw what looked like a very injured owl on the ground with a small bundle of letters tied to one of its legs. Shino looked at the owl closely and said as he pushed his sunglasses up: "I believe that this species of owl is from the Outside. You can feel the residual magic from the barriers on its body." Naruto sank down to the ground and gently stroke the feathers and healing the owl before picking up the letters. He was going to look at them when his stomach growled, causing his face to go pink under the mask. Gaara smiled slightly and said: "We should do into the village to eat something and then rest a little before we go back home." They nodded and Naruto put the packet of letters into his side bag.

The group disappeared and reappeared on a bridge that was called the 'Team Mystic Bridge'. They walked into the village and most of the people stopped and bowed or cheered as their saviors walked through the main square and into a restaurant where they were escorted into a private room and given some hot jasmine tea for Naruto and cold green tea for the others. Once their food had arrived he reached into the side bag to pull out the packet of letters. He looked at each one and handed each letter to the one whose name was on them. The group opened their letters and after a few moments of silence Lelouche looked up and said as the others nodded: "This is a serious breach of security! We must go and inform the royal council at once!" The group quickly ate their food, finished their tea and paid before dashing out of the restaurant, taking to the roof tops so they would not run into anyone: "Izu-chan hold on for a minute! We came to help you!" They turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade close behind but instead of stopping Naruto and the others sped up, the two watching as they disappeared into the distance once again.

A mere one and a half hours later Izumo and Kotetsu were at the main gate bored as usual when they heard a loud thump on the other side of the now closed gate. One of the Jounin stationed at the top looked down to see what happened and gasped: "Someone call the hospital and have them send medical teams now! And also have someone go and get Minato-dono and the royal council leaders!" The two Chunin disappeared and about ten minutes later a team of medical ninja appeared and the gates opened to reveal Team Mystic collapsed on the ground, a very healthy looking owl there trying to wake Naruto up, the creature hooting in worry. The medical team widened their eyes and ran forward to start treatment. A few minutes later they put each of them onto a stretcher and took off in borrowed carts towards the hospital, many people gasping when they saw Team Mystic out cold when they have never been seen like that before.

At the hospital a few minutes later Minato and Hitomi burst into the emergency waiting room being closely followed by Fugaku and Mikoto, Shibi Aburame, Sabaku no Sasori and Clovis and Yoshino v Britannia, their faces full of panic, including Shibi, who normally was calm and collected. Once of the doctors came into the room and Clovis went forward: "What has happened to our children? Are they injured in any way?" The doctor took a step back but them composed herself and said: "They are all fine but extremely tired. From what Ichiro-sama told us they used much of their chakra and most of their magical energy to get to Wave by sunset and more to get back to Konoha in less that two hours. They are all sleeping now and will be up by the morning. They are in Private Floor 1 if you wish to see your children but please do not wake them up because they all really need their rest." The group thanked her and went down the guarded stairs to Private floor 1.

Once they had reached the large doors the group went inside to immediately go to the bed or beds of their respective children, Clovis desperately trying not to go into his panic mode with help from his wife. Minato and Hitomi sat down by their sons and were watching them quietly when they heard a soft moan coming from Naruto, who was trying to open his eyes and sit up: "Izuna-chan try not to get up yet love. You used much of your magic and chakra today and m..." "There is no t...time f...for that Papa!" They stared wide-eyed at Naruto and he pulled a letter from the hidden pocket in his vest, an extremely serious look on his face: "S...someone f...from the Outside k...knows where we are." The adults looked at the letter and their eyes widened when they looked at the envelope: _'Crown Prince Izuna Uzumaki-Uchiha Namikaze, Left wing, main bedroom Royal Palace Konoha, Elemental Nations.'_

They pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it over. Once it had been put back and Naruto had fallen asleep again the group called for another emergency meeting of the ruling council, everyone who was not there earlier wondering what kind of emergency was happening now. Once Sasori, Fugaku, Shibi and Clovis had settled down in seats brought out for them Minato stood up and held out the letter for them to see: "My fellow council members, we have a very serious problem on our hands. Someone from the Outside knows where we are located." Everyone in the room gasped and Chouza, head of the Akamichi clan said: "But how is that possible? Merlin-sama and Clow-sama made sure to erase our existence from everyone and everywhere on the other side of our magical barriers!" Minato nodded but showed them the letter, allowing them to be passed around and read: "Apparently the magical schools retained the knowledge of where and who we are. Team Mystic received acceptance letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tsume looked up from the letter and said: "So what does His Majesty want to do about this very serious breach of security?" Minato took the letter back and said as he sat down: "He would like to go but only to eliminate all knowledge of our whereabouts from the memories of the castle." Everyone nodded and they started to talk about what kind of mission they should rank it as and finally discussing what kind of punishment was going to be given to Jiraiya for trying to do bodily harm to Naruto, their minds hoping that letting their beloved Team Mystic into the Outside World would not harm them or cause more breaches in their borders that they had maintained for so very long.

_**I am back you wonderful peoples of FanFiction Land! I was reading some other crossover stories about Harry Potter and it sounded interesting so I decided to give it a go. Let me know what you think and for those of you who are waiting for some of my other stories never fear! I am working on all of them and hopefully will update at least one or two of them soon! Pleas read and review and catch you all later! Obi-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 Start of a Mission

At the beginning of August Team Mystic was getting ready to travel into London, England to visit Diagon Alley for their books and to start on their fact destroying mission to keep their beloved home safe and hidden. Since they did not want to cause a bigger breach of security and did not want to make the unstable protections even more so Minato and the ruling council bought them a house in a small town called Ottery St. Catchpole where they would have to stay the entire time the were on their mission, which was S-Class bordering on SS-Class depending on the kind of trouble they ran into if any. Winky and Dobby had grown extremely close to Naruto and Ichiro over the years so they were going with the team to take care of the house and anything else they would need during the mission, which made the two house elves very happy indeed. The people of the Nations had bid them farewell and watched with tears in their eyes as Team Mystic and the two elves disappeared so that they would be able to get their mission started.

**The Burrow**

Molly Weasley was in her kitchen in the Burrow cleaning up the breakfast dishes and was putting the last plate away when her daughter Ginny came in from outside with a look of slight awe and worry on her face: "Mum! Mum, someone moved into the old Riley mansion down the street!" Molly turned to her daughter and asked with a calm look on her face: "Are you sure about that this time Ginny dear? Maybe it's your brothers that are playing a prank on..." "I can assure you madam that it is not a 'prank' as you put it." Molly jumped and whipped out her wand out, turning in her haste to see a figure in a black cloak and white mask with an old quaffle in hand: "I mean you no harm dear madam. I just came to return this quaffle that recently broke through our second story potions room window." Molly widened her eyes and took the quaffle from him, her mind moving a mile a minute on the punishment she would give her children for what happened. She was going to ask what they owed him but he put a hand up and said: "Now there is no need to worry about us asking for any kind of compensation from out side madam. But please do inform your children to be more careful with their games in the future." The figure bowed slightly and then walked out the back doors where he disappeared once he had crossed their wards: "BOYS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

Back at their house the figure appeared at the front door and went inside, removing his cloak and mask to reveal Ichiro underneath. He walked up the stairs and to the main bedroom where he found his brother lying on the bed with Winky and Dobby treating Naruto while the others were in the potions room setting things up again after the mess had been cleaned up. Naruto had been in the room with Shino organizing the ingredients locker when a quaffle flew through the window, the ball and glass hitting Naruto in the face when he looked up at the noise. He managed to protect his eyes and Shino but he got glass in his face and a broken cheek as well as a broken nose and fractured jaw. The two elves had managed to stop the bleeding and heal the bones but the bruises would have to heal naturally and the angry welts as well, his face looking like one gigantic bruise: "Izuna, are you feeling better brother?" Naruto put a hand up and raised a thumb to indicate that he was good despite the pain in his face. Ichiro sat down on one side of the bed and said once the elves were gone: "I took the quaffle back to the house down the dirt road on the other side of the gate. It looks as if they are a large magical family."

Naruto slowly sat up and said in a quiet voice: "D...did they see your f...face Ichiro nii-san?" "No they did not brother I had my mask and cloak on. I believe that the ones who did this are going to be in trouble with their mother if her eyes had any indications." "So w...where are t...the others?" Ichiro shifted a little to be more comfortable and said: "Sai and Sasuke are in the library on the third floor, Shino is in the basement training room dueling with some of the dummies, Lelouche is playing chess against a clone, Gaara is in the meditation room and I am right here with you." Naruto tried to smile but winced so he just rolled his eyes at his brother and Ichiro said after a few minutes of comfortable silence: "Brother, when are we going to gather our supplies at...um what was it called again; Hexagon Way?"

Naruto chuckled slightly and said as he slowly stood up with some help: "We are going to go in the morning. But t...today we must start our search on anything that must be destroyed to protect everyone." Ichiro nodded and the two went downstairs where Winky had gathered the others with some plans from the British Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and all of the other magical schools around the world, including those that were hidden from prying eyes: "S...so we know for sure that Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic have at least some kind of information on our home so we should leave Hogwarts for when we start the school year. Does anyone have information about the other two main schools in Europe?" Gaara, codename Sandman pulled out the Durmstrang papers and building plans: "Durmstrang Institute of Magic is believed to produce dark wizards because it teaches what the Ministry idiots call the 'Dark Arts'. From what we have been able to ascertain only one of the people there has even an inkling of knowledge about our home. His name is Igor Karkaroff and he is the headmaster of the school. But other than him the magical core of the school has no knowledge of our home."

They nodded and Lelouche, codename Jack Frost pulled up the plans for Beauxbatons and said: "Beauxbatons Academy is a school for girls only in France that is actually going to start a course on September 3rd on our myths and legends but it cal still be dangerous so we are going to have to do something about it before term starts." They all talked for a while longer and then were going to take a short break when their perimeter alarms started to go off and they heard pounding on the doors so the group sent Winky and Dobby to the perimeter to see who it was: "SENPAI LET ME IN BECAUSE I GOTTA PEE!" Naruto stood up and went to the window to see his clansmen Tobi Uchiha standing there as if he had to use the restroom, his orange mask glinting in the light of the day. Dobby and Winky opened the door and quickly moved out of the way as he burst inside, dashed up the stairs and locked himself into the first guest bathroom he was able to find, the others staring after him with amused looks on their faces. After what seemed like ages the toilet finally flushed, the water ran for a bit and then Tobi came out, his orange swirl mask now on the side of his head, revealing a face that looked exactly like their Black Panther sage Obito, who was his twin brother.

He looked at each of them and asked with a slightly eager look on his face: "So where is Senpai at?" "I am r...right here Tobi so please s...stop yelling." Tobi turned around but when he saw the face of Naruto his eyes flashed to his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan: "Who the hell did this to you Izuna-sama? Tell me their names right now so I can destroy them!" Naruto put a hand on his arm and communicated through their link, the anger slowly fading until it was completely gone and his eyes had gone back to normal: "I'm sorry about that Senpai but I was just worried about your wounds on your face." Naruto smiled slightly before wincing and they went back downstairs to continue their mission briefing: "So what have you found so far Senpai?" They went over the information again along with some new information and by the time lunch came around they found that none of the other schools in the world had knowledge of their homes other than the big three in Europe, Tobi volunteering to go and handle Durmstrang. They had already taken care of the books that had the information in them the week before so that was one less thing that they would have to deal with.

Back at the Burrow Arthur Weasley had come home early from the Ministry to find his sons Fred, George and Ron de-gnoming the gardens and backyard while Ginny was cleaning out the chicken coop. He went inside and found his wife baking some pies and cakes, grumbling under her breath as she did so: "What's the matter Molly dear? Did the kids do something wrong again?" She jumped slightly, gave her husband a welcome home kiss and then said: "Welcome home Arthur. And to answer your question Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were playing Quidditch in the back and their quaffle flew through the potions room window of our new neighbors. I was going to tell the young man who came that we would pay for any damages but they said not to worry about it so I am baking some pie and cake as an apology at least." Arthur nodded and went upstairs to change into his home clothes while his wife carefully finished off the last cake. When he had come back down she handed him two of the cakes and she picked up the two pies before they walked out the front door and down their driveway. They walked for a few minutes and when they reached the gate they tried to walk through but were not able to get by: "Can Winky be helping you?"

They looked down and saw a female house elf in a pristine white toga looking at them cautiously with her large eyes: "We were...I mean we are your neighbors from down the road here. I am Arthur Weasley and this is my beautiful wife Molly. We brought some cakes and pies as a welcome gift and also to apologize for our children. It was their quaffle that flew through the open window." Winky glared at them and said: "The window was shut and it gave Master a broken cheek, fractured jaw and a broken nose! Winky and Dobby had to heal him and now master is bruised and cut! You can put the sweets on the seal shelf but Winky won't let you pass no matter what." She pointed at a flat surface that looked like a shelf and then disappeared to continue her work inside. Molly and Arthur just stood there in shock for a moment but then put the pastries on the shelf where they disappeared, the two redheads looking at the house once more before walking back home.

Inside of the house they were examining a map of the British Ministry of Magic building when the sweets appeared on the counter next to their table, Winky telling them where they had come from before going back to work. Tobi and Gaara were eying the sweets on the counter so Naruto called their session to an end so they could all have some cake and pie while he sucked on a blood pop with a content look on his face: "I am g...going to my sitting room so p...please inform me when you r...return from Durmstrang Tobi." They nodded so Naruto went down the hall and to a door that he opened and shut without a sound. The walls inside were completely black and had small golden infinity symbols that looked like stars. His carpet was also black to match the walls and had a large golden infinity symbol in a runes circle with a moon on top and a sun on the bottom. There was also a fireplace in a far corner that had an enchanted golden flame that only went on and off at his command and by the stained glass window was a lone red chair with a high back and red cushions that held a single black book with a golden infinity symbol on the front and the same circle from his floor on the back.

He went to the other side of the room and settled down in his chair as he stared out the window with a sad look on his face and a tear in his eyes as he sucked on his blood pop. He still missed his grandfather Madara dearly and no one knew what to do in order to help him ease the pain of his passing. What did make him feel a little better though was the fact that the council had finally found out what that bastard Jiraiya had done when he had been on that undercover mission to save his best friend Neji Hyuuga from those shadow demons. When the two Sennin had finally come back from Wave ANBU met them at the gate and threw Jiraiya in prison, the man having been put into a high security cell that drained chakra so that he could no escape. When Tsunade and Jiraiya had demanded what was going on the council had explained everything that they had recently discovered. At first they did not believe it but when Naruto changed into his female form and Jiraiya recognized her with horror Tsunade beat Jiraiya within an inch of his life with a look of complete and utter disgust on her face.

When his trial was over a day after the funeral of Madara the council had stripped Jiraiya of his shinobi license, had his chakra sealed for five years but what he really liked was that he had been banished from Konoha and Tsunade had left him, moving back to the palace to be with her remaining family: "Master Naruto do you want Dobby to bring your dinner here to the sitting room?" He blinked and looked outside to see that it had already gotten dark and he had a note in hand to announce the return of Tobi and his successful mission, Dobby looking at him with worry: "No I will be down in a moment Dobby. I cannot wait to eat what you and Winky have prepared for today." Dobby smiled happily and disappeared with a pop. Naruto threw the stick to his blood pop into the fire and then left the room to go downstairs to dinner, the book on his chair pulsing slightly before going silent: _'We will see you again soon Master Clow so please wait for us...'_

The next day they were all up early because they wanted to get their shopping done early before it got too crowded in Diagon Alley. Tobi had really wanted to go as well so the seven took hold of Tobi and disappeared from their home, reappearing in an alley down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. Tobi leaned against the wall for a moment and when he was finally able to get his bearings they made sure that their cloaks were covering their heads and they had cloth masks on the bottom half of their faces and sunglasses on, many people moving out of their way and whispering once they had passed. When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron all activity stopped, everyone staring at the group as they entered, slight fear in their thoughts. Naruto looked around for a minute and then they walked past a stuttering Tom and to the wall separating the wizarding world from the normal world. Lelouche took one of his kunai from his pocket and tapped the bricks on sequence, Tobi watching with amazement as the wall turned into an archway: "Whoa...Obito would really love to see something like this." "And who says I can't Tobi?"

The group turned around and saw Obito standing there with a cheery smile on his face and his orange goggles shining on his head: "I was sent by the council before the opening closed to tell you that the barrier has repaired itself but your mission out here still stands." They nodded and walked into Diagon Alley, many people stopping and staring at the strange group, the two wearing the orange things looking around and making people move away. They made their way to Gringotts and Naruto went in with Ichiro while the others waited outside to look around while they were busy. Ichiro went to one of the goblin tellers and Naruto went to one of the empty lines where the goblin was writing on a scroll: "A good morning to you master goblin. I wish to have an escort to my vaults if you would please." The goblin looked up and asked with a sneer on his face: "And do you have a key to these vaults?" Naruto nodded and put a key ring with eight regular vault keys and when the goblin saw the two solid black keys with onyx stones on top he looked at Naruto in shock, the young man putting a hand up so he would not speak: "I just wish to gather the head family rings and some gold for my school supplies and a few other things. And I will gladly pay you 12000 galleons to be sure that you tell no one that I have been here."

The goblin agreed and once the gold had been transferred Naruto followed a goblin named Griphook to the carts where they stopped at each vault so he could get the rings and 2000 galleons from each one. Once he was done he had bid them farewell and went outside where Ichiro was talking with one of the warrior goblins about the different weapons, the rest of the group off to the side so that they would not be in the way of those who were coming and going into the bank. Once Ichiro had bid farewell to the goblins Naruto gave each of his friends five hundred galleons while Ichiro gave Tobi and Obito five hundred each as well: "Since we have our materials we brought from home then the only thing that we need to get here are our wands and a few more books." Everyone nodded and they walked down the street, Tobi and Obito looking at the many different wizard shops, both of them a little sad that they were not born with magic like Team Mystic was, despite Tobi being an extended member of the group: "Tobi, Obito are the two of you feeling okay?" The two broke out of their stupor and turned to see Naruto looking at them with worry in his eyes despite them being hidden by the sunglasses: "We are fine Izuna-sama we were just thinking about the same thing as usual."

Naruto smiled slightly behind his mask and took their hands, squeezing them tightly as they waled towards the wand shop. Once they had gotten to the building Tobi and Obito decided to stay outside while the boys went inside to do what they had to do. Inside of the store they looked around and before they got too far inside Shino appeared behind someone trying to sneak behind and he said: "It was very unwise of you to sneak up on someone who can kill you in the blink of an eye Mr. Ollivander." He slowly moved away from the elderly man while putting his weapon away and the old man said: "I'm sorry about that young man. Now I assume that you are all here for your first wands? So which of you will be go..." before he could finish speaking there was a sound like broken glass coming from the back of the store and a pure white wand came flying out, landing softly in the hand of Naruto, who looked at it with gentle eyes: "It seems as if the Elder Wand has chosen me as its new wielder."

Ollivander just stared at him in shock for a moment but then shook his head to clear it, a small smile on his face. He was going to say something else there were more sounds like the one before and more wands flew from the back and landed in the hand of the rest of Team Mystic: "So how much for these wands Ollivander-san?" "T...they are ten galleons each and the Elder Wand is going to be twenty." they each left the right amount on the counter and the eyes of the elderly wand maker grew even wider when he saw the Resurrection Stone on a wristband of the same one who had gotten the wand. Once the boys had left the shop again Naruto turned to the elder ones and said: "Now Tobi and Obito, if you wish to wander around we will meet you in one and a half hours at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to our mission." The brothers nodded and dashed off with smiles on their faces since they never liked having to go into book stores if they did not have to. Once they had disappeared the group went inside and Naruto froze, a content look on his face when he saw all of the books surrounding him. They each grabbed a basket that was charmed to hold many books and make it light and then went to separate sections of the store, the people inside avoiding them, which they actually appreciated.

Deep in the section dedicated to Herbology Shino, code named Pitch Black was impressed at the different kinds of books on plants and things that they had. Their magic teacher Tom Riddle, who had appeared about a year after Naruto was born knew much about the magical world but was slightly limited on Herbology so he was not able to teach Shino much on that subject. But the Yamanaka Clan helped with knowledge of the plant life and things, which they all appreciated. He even met Ino a few times he had been there when she got out of the academy but he did not like her one bit because she acted like a spoiled brat that deserved everything on a silver platter. He shook off the memories and went into the section, picking out all of the books that caught his eye, a small smile on his face. After nearly two hours the group had bought all of the books that they wanted and had Winky and Dobby take them back home so that they would not have to carry them around during their mission. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and had huge sweat-drops when they saw Tobi and Obito munching on an enormous ice cream sundae, a look of content on both of their faces.

Naruto shook his head and the twins said with pleading looks on their faces: "Don't tell Dobby and Winky about this please!" "But you know what they will do if they found out about you eating a large amount of sweets before dinner like this." "b...but it is so tasty and we felt slightly hungry!" They just stared at the two for a moment and then they laughed as Naruto shook his head in disbelief: "Fine we will not tell them; but you owe me one pound of cherries for each of you and you have to give two pounds of chocolate for each of the others from each of you." Tobi and Obito froze and were going to protest but when they saw the looks in the eyes of Team Mystic they pouted and nodded, the two going back to their ice cream while the team were looking over their plans for the ministry in a few moments and Beauxbatons later that day, Tom and the others in the Leaky Cauldron watching warily and avoiding that area as much as possible.

Inside of the Department of Mysteries a few minutes later one of the Unspeakables was walking down a hall going to what they called the Hall of Legends to leave the book he had been reading about the mythical Elemental Nations. He never told any of his co-workers what he had been researching it and would not tell the minister so he would not give him false hope in finding the homeland of the greatest wizards of all time: _'So you and the Minister of Magic are the only ones who know of our home? Farewell then.' _The man started to turn around with his wand in hand but the last thing he saw was a strange horse made of black sand with yellow eyes before his head was separated from his shoulders. Tobi, who was called the Tooth Fairy for his habit of collecting teeth of those he destroyed or those Team Mystic killed, went forward and pried two teeth out of the mouth before destroying the body with fire. Once he had been put them in his special silk pouch they made their way down the halls and destroyed everything. Naruto walked down one of the halls and sensed a hidden power in a room with a door that was so fortified that it took a few moments to destroy it. He looked inside and when he saw what he did he took what was inside and put it in his mind-scape until it was healed.

Once he had done that the group separated and got on with their mission destroying everything and killing those who tried to get them first, injuring those who were just in the way but not killing them. Tobi went to one of the different levels and after a little while he walked back to join the others with more teeth, leaving what remained of Cornelius Fudge, his secretary and a man named Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa smoldering in the destroyed main floor: "Heehee! Tobi is a good boy after all!"

**Haha! I did another chapter! Le Gasp! Well, I hope that everyone enjoys this story and look forward to them going to Hogwarts. I know that I am not painting the Weasley family in a good light but to tell you the truth I do not like them except for maybe Fred and George. Now I know I promised another chapter of the Fourth's Shadow but I lost the written pages and now am behind for right now. But I will be posting it soon and many of the other ones as well so look forward to it please! And please review this and let me know what you all think you wonderful FanFiction Land people! Obi-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 To Hogwarts We Go Pt I

The next morning Naruto was in the front yard doing some gardening when he heard a screech coming from the gate so he looked up to see an owl lying dead on the ground with a copy of the Daily Prophet on the ground next to it smoking slightly: "Damn rodents do not learn not to come across our wards. So many have died and they have still not learned." He grabbed the owl and chucked it down the road where he listened for a moment before hearing glass breaking and screams and yells coming from the Burrow down the way. He chuckled a little and then opened the paper and smiled when he read the different headlines: 'Ministry of Magic, Beauxbatons Academy for Girls and Durmstrang destroyed! Late yesterday morning Aurors found the British ministry completely destroyed from the inside out. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were found burned to death in the main office and there have also been many other bodies found. More investigation also showed that the Department of Mysteries was broken into and one of the rooms was robbed.'

'The Aurors remaining are looking for clues but so far have found nothing. Our hearts go out to those who lost their lives in this horrible act of terrorism and rest assured that we will have information once we have more.' Naruto continued reading and once he had finished the different stories in the paper he sent it inside with Dobby and went back to work with a small smirk on his face: "Senpai come inside and eat something right now please. You skipped lunch and dinner yesterday and we are about you." Naruto did not want to leave his garden half finished so he kept working until: "Senpai if you don't come inside and eat breakfast right now then we will destroy your entire supply of blood pops." Naruto froze with his small shovel in hand and turned to Tobi with his eyes wide in horror; "You would not DARE lay a hand on my supply of blood p..." when Tobi held one of the bags up and started one-handed seals for a katon jutsu Naruto dropped everything and said: "NO! Fine Tobi I will go eat breakfast once I go in and wash up a little."

Tobi nodded and stopped his one-handed seals, a small smile on his face. As Naruto walked by him he grabbed the bag faster than the eye could see, popped one of them into his mouth and said around the stick with a frightening look on his face: "I will come inside as it is time for my meditation but I am not going to eat no matter what you say or do." Tobi opened his mouth to protest but the look on the face of his friend darkened so he nodded in fear and Naruto said: "I may be down later in the day to eat something but I am not certain." Tobi nodded again and Naruto went inside and up the stairs where he barely had enough time to run into his mediation room and sealing the door shut before he blacked out, the blood pop dissolving in his mouth and making a small pool of blood to join the one that was growing from unknown wounds on his head.

**Mind-scape**

Inside of his mind-scape Naruto looked around and saw that it looked more desolate that it usually did: "Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi! Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi and Juubi where are you?" He turned to look around a little and then heard a loud explosion and saw smoke so he dashed through the trees and stopped as he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him down into a safe embrace. He looked up and saw the face of the Nanabi Cloud Strife, his eyes filled with worry: "What is the matter Cloud? Why does it look like this and where are the others?" _"They are all at the explosion site Izuna. We knew you would be coming here soon so I decided to come and keep you...wait just a moment. Why does your body not feel like it is in meditation? You are not normally like this." _Naruto shifted to get more comfortable and said as he materialized a blood pop for him to eat: "Because of the fighting of this new power and my dear friends already here I am unable to eat anything but these pops because of the pain and I passed out on the floor of the meditation room." The eyes of Cloud darkened in anger and he told Naruto to stay right there, called on his buster sword and ran to where the fighting was in order to stop it, Naruto wincing as if feeling physical blows to his body.

After what seemed like ages the explosions stopped and so had the yelling and some of the pain. Naruto cautiously stood up and walked slowly towards the clearing where he hoped that the others were staying safe. He was almost out into one of the clearings when he felt another arm snaking around his waist, this one somehow much softer: _'You should not go over there quite yet Izuna-chan. We are still trying to talk with Loki and he is calming down but it may take time until he is ready for you to see him.' _Naruto looked up and saw Quatre the Yonbi holding him securely while looking into the distance where the others were barely visible: "Ow...it h...hurts..." Quatre looked down when he felt Naruto go limp and his eyes widened when he saw him slide to the ground, his eyes shut in pain: _'Izuna-chan!' _He got to his knees and carefully lat the head of his host in his lap, fear on his face when he lightly shook him and tapped his face: _'Izuna-chan wake up little one! You know that you are not supposed to fall asleep in this part of the mind-scape!' _Naruto stirred a little but then started coughing up blood. Quatre widened his eyes and carefully lifted him into his arms and disappeared, reappearing in a section of the area where they had put a house for their host to rest when he was there training.

Quatre cleaned Naruto up and settled him into bed before disappearing from the safe area and reappearing at the scene of the battle where the new arrival Loki was trying to defend himself from Cloud the Nanabi and Axel the Hachibi, the others trying to pry the three of them apart: _'ENOUGH! THIS BATTLE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!' _He jumped into the battle and surprised everyone by stopping the buster sword and fire chakrams with his hands while stopping the staff of Loki with one of his tails, his normally calm eyes almost black with rage: _'This nonsense has gone on long enough. Because of all of this fighting Izuna nearly passed out in the most dangerous part of the mind-scape that he has not conquered yet! He was also coughing up blood because of what is going on here!' _They all froze, including Loki so Quatre returned their weapons and went back to the area where he had placed Naruto, his eyes returning to their natural color and his face softening when he saw the relief on the sleeping face of the young man: "T...thank you Quatre." _'You are most welcome Izuna-chan.'_

In the normal world Tobi and Obito had gone upstairs to see if Naruto was going to come down as it was time for dinner and he had not come out of the meditation room all day. They let the door read their chakra signatures and when it opened their eyes widened in horror when they found Naruto on the ground in a pool of blood and the henge on his injured face having fallen: "IZUNA SAMA/SENPAI!" They dove forward and checked him over quickly before moving him to the master bedroom to change his clothes while Tobi went downstairs to tell the others what had happened: "Where is Izuna? Is he not coming to..." "Obito and I found Senpai passed out in his meditation room lying in a pool of blood. A small amount is from a dissolved blood pop but the rest is his and all of the wounds on his face have opened up once again for some reason." The others gasped and ducked upstairs as Tobi went to gather some medical supplies as well as calm the two house elves and convince them to stay downstairs so they do not worry themselves so much when they see Naruto lying almost comatose.

About four days later Naruto had finally woken up feeling better now that the others were getting along with Loki and he had now conquered all of his mind-scape. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched, feeling his bones pop as he did so. He looked around and saw that everyone except for the house elves were asleep in various chairs around his room, Ichiro actually asleep on the far left of the very large bed, a thin line of drool wetting the pillow he had been using. Naruto quietly gathered his clothes for the day and sneaked downstairs where he greeted Dobby and Winky quietly, both of them happy that he was now up and about. He trained hard using his magic and ninjutsu and then started on his physical exercises, a small smile on his face as he did so.

Once Naruto had done everything he used one of the downstairs bathrooms to shower and change into his ANBU uniform with a white mask at his belt. He looked into the mirror to comb his hair and noticed the scratches were gone but all of the bruises were there and still angry as ever. He concentrated harder than he normally would have to and when he opened his eyes the bruises were gone, hidden under a stronger glamor that only he could get rid of. He came out and went into the kitchen where to his relief he found a bowl of light porridge, some watermelon in a bowl and a glass of calming lemongrass tea. He hugged the two elves tightly and said once he had sat down: "Thank you so much for this you two. I was uncertain that I would be able to handle a normal breakfast after the events of four days ago." "Dobby and Winky is just happy master Izuna is feeling better now." He smiled warmly at them and then went to eat his food, the lightness of the meal soothing to his hungry yet slightly upset stomach.

Once he was done he went back upstairs to see that no one was awake yet, Ichiro having moved to the warm spot he had vacated earlier with a content look on his sleeping face. He sneaked into his closet to grab his special senbon and then quickly waved his hand to turn the chairs into beds so that they could all be more comfortable. He activated the sound barriers to keep the room quiet and went back downstairs while putting on his pure white cloak and his mask, putting the senbon into one of his leg holsters and some swords on his right side: "I will return once my mission is complete. Should the others wake up please do not allow them to follow me. Jii-chan gave me this mission right before he died and I intend to complete it alone as he wanted me to." The two elves nodded and gave him a brief hug before he disappeared in a black flash, determination flashing in his eyes: _'be prepared Flamel and Aberforth Dumbledore. My grandfather asked me so I am sending you to Hell!'_

_**France**_

Inside of his island house Nicholas Flamel was in his living room staring at the fire with a slightly frightened look on his face and the Sorcerer's Stone in a large pendant on the table to the side. Not that long ago he had come home from visiting some of his friends when he found his beloved Perenelle dead in a pool of blood, an uchiwa drawn in her blood above her body on the wall: "I didn't think that Madara was capable of something like this. I thought that he was gone when the distortion closed so long ago." "You are going to pay for deceiving Madara-sama you bastard." Nicholas froze and tried to pull out his wand but screamed out when he got a senbon to the arm that made the pain four times worse than it would normally be: "What..." before he could start his rant he got another senbon, which made the pain even worse than before: "You are going to pay for stealing the Stone research from Madara-sama. This Stone belongs to him and you are going to burn in hell with Aberforth and your whore of a wife for what you have done." The eyes of the older man widened when the white clad figure came out of the dark corner of the room, the white mask glinting in the firelight the last thing he saw before falling to darkness.

A few hours later the others were now awake and almost in a panic because Naruto was not at the house. They had all looked everywhere including the village but were not able to find a clue. Ichiro had even questioned Winky and Dobby but they would not tell them anything just as Naruto had asked. It was already going to be time for dinner when something slipped through the wards and the front door opened, Naruto walking in with full ANBU uniform and blood stains on his mask, a large pendant with a red stone around his neck: "Father Time Taichou where have you been?" He removed his mask and looked up, all of them backing away slowly when they saw his eyes almost black with golden infinity symbols slowly turning in them and spinning as well: "Leave me be..." He put the mask on his belt and disappeared into his meditation room, slamming the door in the process and leaving those downstairs frozen.

The next morning everyone but Naruto had come down for breakfast, each of them very quiet. Obito opened the Daily Prophet and spit out his hot tea onto the ground when he saw the moving picture of a murder scene that had the image of a snake wrapped around an uchiwa floating above it. He saw the looks of curiosity on their faces so he showed them the picture and then turned the paper around so he could read them the story: " 'This morning in Hogsmeade Village the body of Aberforth Dumbledore was found hanging outside of the gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the body devoid of flesh and the word 'traitor' branded on his forehead and chest. There was a bloody note clutched in his hand and when the Aurors followed the clues on the note they were led to the home of infamous alchemist Nicholas Flamel. He was found with only his head intact and his body in such a manner that they would not describe it without getting violently ill. That is all we know so far and will keep you posted should we find out anything else.'"

They all just sat in silence, no one eating a thing until they heard: "That was my final mission from Jii-chan before he died." The group jumped and turned around to see Naruto standing there with no emotions on his face, the pendant shining in the light and his wedding ring glowing. He sat down at the head of the table and Dobby brought him a large bowl of mixed melon pieces, a glass of iced tea and some light porridge: "Thank you very much Dobby." Sai and the others badly wanted to ask questions but they did not because they had one Iron Rule in Team Mystic that they all followed to a T: NEVER ask questions about solo missions given to Father Time.' Tobi put his glass of milk down and asked in a quiet voice: "Are you feeling better now Senpai? You looked really pale when we found you in your meditation room a few days ago." Naruto smiled and said: "Actually I am feeling much better now Tobi." Ichiro smiled and Shino asked almost joyfully: "So that means we can return to normal training now Izuna-sama?" "Of course Shino. Right after we finish eating we will head to the training rooms and I will remove my glamors if you would like me to." Everyone nodded with satisfaction on their faces and continued eating as they always did, no one giving a second thought on the story they had read about in the paper that morning.

**King's Cross Station**

At 9:00am at King's Cross station many people were going about their day when a long limousine stopped right in the front of said station, the red clouds standing out against the black sparkling paint of the body. The back door opened and a man came out that made all of the women married and single drool. He had black hair that had that 'just been screwed all night long' look with mirrored sunglasses in orange frames. Another man came out of the other door and looked almost exactly the same but his hair was slicked back and moved like a panther ready to strike. Tobi went to unload their trunks while Obito helped the others out of the car. They all wore cloaks to cover their heads and cloth half-masks to cover the lower half of their faces, Shino being the only one who was wearing sunglasses like the older ones with them. Ichiro silently cast a notice-me-not charm on their limousine and shrank it so he could put it into his pocket so they could have it in case they needed it.

Dobby and Winky wanted to go with them as well so that they could take care of them as they always had so once their house had been decided they would stay in the castle with them while Tobi and Obito stayed in Hogsmeade in a small house during the school year so they would not be too far apart. They made their way to the barrier and instead of hesitating like many of the people they just closed their eyes and walked right through. When they opened their eyes and saw the large scarlet train Naruto went up to the main engine and put a hand on it while closing his eyes. Everyone who was already there early stood in shock when the train turned black with the Hogwarts crest on each of the compartment doors: "Now that is much better. I have no idea why the train was the color of only the one house." He went back to the others and they went to a compartment in the exact middle of the train where they expanded it to fit their entire group including the older ones with much room to spare. Once they had settled down in their seats and put up some privacy seals they took off their masks but Shino noticed that Naruto was hesitating in removing his: "Is there something the matter Izuna-sama?"

Naruto put his head down and said in a low voice that they were still able to hear: "The genjutsu that Jii-chan placed on me at birth wore off this morning and now because of it the glamors will no longer work on my face." He reached up and pulled the mask down, the hood down as well and took his sunglasses off, all of their eyes widening. The emerald rings in his eyes had turned into black tomoe, the sapphire blue lightened a little and his blue/black hair was now sunny blond with a lone black streak down the middle. He had pale pink lips in a cupid's bow and the whisker marks were now red but barely visible under the bruising on his face; "He told me that every heir to the clan went through this and that I should be proud to have upheld the Uchiha traditions." Shino, Gaara, and Lelouche nodded as Ichiro, Tobi, Obito, Sasuke and Sai looked at him with the utmost pride and said: "Welcome home Izuna-sama."

Naruto blushed brightly and ducked his head down: "Please do not call me that! In public is fine but in private it makes me embarrassed." They all chuckled and started talking about different things: "Before I forget I heard something from my mother and my father told me something similar before I left." Naruto froze and mumbled as he looked out of the window at the people that were starting to arrive: "Damnit Clovis! I am sooo going to kick your ass when we get back home you pansy." The eyes of Lelouche widened and he said: "Holy Kami do you mean that its true?!" Naruto let out a sigh, looked down and nodded. The others watched the exchange and after a few minutes Gaara asked: "What did Lord Clovis do this time? Is he annoying you again Izuna?" Lelouche looked to Naruto for permission and when he nodded Lelouche turned back to them and said: "W...we are officially royal ANBU to the Emperor!" They turned with their eyes wide and Naruto said: "Mother and father made me the Emperor when I turned nine but since I am still young they will stay the public figures until I am either sixteen or feel I...ACK!"

Before Naruto could finish talking he was tackled to the ground in a big group hug, each of them squeezing him very tightly: "N...need a...air!" They pulled away quickly and when he had composed himself he took the pendant marking him the First Prince off and handed it to Ichiro, who had tears in his eyes: "The medallion of the First Prince now belongs to you brother so wear it with pride." Ichiro took the white gold pendant and put it around his neck where it glowed slightly before lying still with an emerald in place of the diamond. Ichiro hugged his brother tightly and said as the tears rolled down his face: "Thank you so very much Izuna! You have no idea how much this means to me." Naruto hugged his brother tightly and he turned to the elder Uchiha twins: "Would the two of you like to officially become the final members of Team Mystic?"

The eyes of the two widened and they said in unison as they fell to their knees in thanks: "Yes! Infinity times yes Izuna-sama!" They each gave them a hug and Naruto said: "I need to paint the symbol of Team Mystic on your arms and seal it to make the mark permanent." The two nodded and he pulled his special bottle of ink, basilisk fang tattoo quill and a regular ink pot with a brush that was thin like a quill. He transfigured a piece of paper into a table and turned to face the brothers: "Which one of you would like to go first?" Tobi jumped up and he moved to sit next to Naruto who opened the first pot of ink and got to work, carefully placing the mark on his exposed left forearm (ring any bells?) Once he had finished the regular ink marking he opened the special ink bottle and dipped the basilisk fang tattoo quill into it: "Now Tobi try very hard not to scream or jerk away. I don't want the quill to poison you." Tobi looked at him curiously but nodded, hoping Naruto was just kidding about what he had said. But once the tip of the quill touched his skin and started making the mark permanent he had to squeeze his eyes shut and keep his jaw clenched so he would not scream bloody murder or run away because of the pain.

Obito watched with wide eyes as Naruto worked with the quill, the others rubbing their arms as they remembered the pain that they went through when they got their marks. At around ten Naruto put the quill down and said: "I have finished Tobi so you can let it all out now." The eyes of Tobi flew open and he started screaming bloody murder, tears of pain rolling down his face and the silencing charms keeping the noise inside of the compartment: "OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA THE PAIN! HOW IN THE WORLDS COULD YOU STAND IT?" Naruto sat Tobi down and used the Mystic Palm jutsu to heal the swelling and pain from the tattoo, the face of Tobi in bliss as the cooling feeling spread all through him: "Oh thank you Izuna-sama." Naruto smiled and Obito took a seat, his face nervous as Naruto painted the symbol on first. Once he was done he put more ink on his special quill and said: "Remember Obito to not scream or jerk around so my quill does not poison you." Obito nodded and like Tobi he had to clench his jaw shut and shut his eyes because of the pain.

After about forty minutes Naruto put the quill down and Obito did the same thing his brother had done before, including the soft face when his mark had been healed. Once he had cleaned everything and put it all away Naruto looked outside and watched the students talking with friends or saying good-bye to their families before looking for places to sit. The others looked towards the compartment door and how they looked made all of the students look through the windows to see the students who would not reveal their faces. About ten minutes later the train whistled, steam came out of the top and bottom and they started out of the station, the newly expanded and completed Team Mystic going over their information one more time before beginning one of their most important mission of their lives. The secrecy of the Elemental Nations depended on them and they were not going to let it down for nothing no matter how long it took.

_**I am done with a new chapter you peoples of FanFiction Land! I hope that you enjoy and review this chapter and for those waiting for the other stories thank you for waiting and see you soon...maybe Obi-Chan**_


End file.
